Remember Me, Kid?
by German-Shinigami
Summary: Rewrite to Maka Needs a Partner
1. Introductions

~FlashBack~

The sun was high and shining with its rays peeking behind the clouds in the mid day. A young girl roughly in her toddlers years walked through the park with her father who was behind her smiling happily. The little girl however was glaring angrily to the idea of being with her father.

"Maka my darling child are you having fun with papa?" Her father asked Maka, the said girl stopped walking and looked towards her father with empty eyes and a forced smile stating

"Of course papa why wouldn't I?" the father smiled happily believing the girl's words enjoying every moment with his precious daughter until a beautiful woman walked towards him and thats when everything went downhill. The father started to become lustful and rushed towards the woman and begun to woo her with his charms in hopes of getting in bed with her. Maka hated dealing with this every time so she kept on walking as her father was wooing she walked to the park silently and now smiled happily every time her father was around she would never smile truly because of his lying personality. When she was alone, she was happiest and most playful of all. That is until she saw a little boy sitting lonely by the swings as the other children played almost as if they were avoiding him. She walked to a random little girl and asked "who's that by the swings?" The little girl looked at the boy and frowned as she looked at Maka and replied.

"That is just another snooty child of the rich class his Guardian won't let him touch or play with us because he so 'special'" The little girl scoffed as she walked away all high and mighty like. Maka looked at the saddened boy on the swing and chose to walk close to him.

"Hello," Maka stated with a happy expression as the boy looked at her naturally most people would smile and respond happily but it seems as if this boy was permanently sad.

"Hello..." He responded quietly as he looked down.

"Why are you in the corner? its no fun being by yourself." Maka stated

"No one likes me so... I chose to leave them alone and not bother them..." The boy responded, Maka pouted and extended her hand towards him and smiled.

"I'll be you friend if you let me" the boy looked up at her in surprise to see someone was actually willing to be his friend and smiled lightly at her and stood up and placed his hand in hers happily.

"Okay... My name is Kid by the way." Kid stated a little happier than before, Maka smiled at him glad to see him happier than before.

"Nice to meet you Kid my name is Maka" Maka stated then dragged to the playground the other children avoided the two but the two of the were having a lot of fun together that it didn't matter to them until it was time for Kid to leave two girls that were there standing there near the park entrance wait for Kid. Both were blonde with indigo eyes and they looked like they were in their 12-10 years of age. Kid looked at them sadly and turned to Maka with the same expression as when he was alone in the bench.

"Maka... it was great meeting you it really it has but... I have to go..."

"don't worry we'll meet tomorrow right?"

"... no we won't... I'm moving..."

"what?"

"I'm moving to Brooklyn... today... I'm sorry Maka... we met the day I'm leaving..." Kid stated looking down sadly, Maka looked down in sadness, but looked up in determination.

"Don't worry in the future we'll meet again right... If so all I have to remember is your name, eyes and smile" Maka stated as she grinned Kid only smiled happily at Maka but was caught off guard when she hugged him suddenly, unsure of what to do stood in shock, but after awhile slowly wrapped his arms around Maka.

"see you in the future, Maka-chan"

~End FlashBack~

* * *

Even to this day Maka still thinks of that day, July 25, the day Kid left as she sat near the window of her small home looking out at the cars passing by.

"Your thinking about him aren't you..." Maka jumped when Tsubaki her best friend spoke and smiled looking out the window.

"Yeah... I miss him Tsubaki..." Maka responded as she looked outside the window. Twelve years have already passed by since the last time she saw him.

"Come Maka time to go to school...! oh and there are people moving in the neighborhood when we come back from school we should greet them"

* * *

Two sisters Blonde with indigo eyes exited the car, the tallest with longer hair looked at the youngest female.

"Patty can you wake him up?...! Gently" The short female looked at her sister and saluted

"Okay Liz I'll wake him up and tell him we're here" Patty then snuck towards the back of the car to find a young male sleeping his inky black hair with white stripes on the left side of his ending exactly in the middle of his head. He wore a short sleeve button up shirt which was wide open as he wore a white white tank top grey tinted black skinny jeans and black and white converse. Patty took out a megaphone and turned it on...

"KIDDO-KUN WE'RE HERE!" Kid woke up with a start bumping his head on the roof of the car

"ow...!" Kid regretted saying that because his sisters instantly went to protective mode Liz hugged him as Patty grabbed the ice pack and place it on his head. "guys I'm fine... Patty put the ice pack away please."

"Sorry Kid you know how motherly instincts go..."

"ironically you're my sisters" sigh "come on guys lets go unpack."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**this is a rewrite for the original story hope you guys enjoy this version better if not type in the reviews whether you want me to finish the original or not thats all**

**sooo...R&R PWEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE X3**


	2. And He Enters

The day could be seen as beautiful the sun was up and gleaming beautifully in the morning sky, the clouds calmly drifting across and as fluffy looking as ever and the wind was gentle and calming, cool to the touch. Maka and Tsubaki walked to the school talking to one another until Maka stopped and looked at an albino boy who was talking to a tall purple haired girl that was obviously a lot more curvier than her. Tsubaki saw what Maka was looking at and sighed.

"Maka why are you stopping you know that Soul is still going after you right?"

"I know I'm not really in the mood to deal with him today Tsubaki" Maka responded in an annoyed like manor

"Well how about we sneak through the back entrance you know that Mr. Death won't mind." Tsubaki suggested as Maka smiled sheepishly and nodded and snuck with Tsubaki to the back entrance. The two arrived as Maka sighed in relief, She didn't like Soul like that she sees him as a friend or a brother but he thinks otherwise.

"Whoo that was a close call anyways lets head to class." Maka stated the two walked towards their classroom however Maka bumped into someone by accident however, embarrassingly, she was the only one to fall.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there here let me help you up." it was a males voice that was most definitely not Souls but held a much more darker and smoother tone. Maka looked up and froze as she looked up at the boy... no man before her. She also noticed a few traits that made him look like an older version of the boy she met years ago. A vibrant set of golden eyes that made you melt, and could see right through your soul they were breathtaking his inky black hair with white stripes that made him oh so familiar along with the male uniform that made him look dashing it consisted of blue pants brown shoes white long sleeve shirt and brown vest. The male leaned forward and had his hand stretched out to help her up.

Maka, if you were curious, was wearing the same thing as the male in front of her except she wore a blue skirt and thigh high black socks, She blushed and squeezed her legs together in hopes he didn't see anything which luckily he didn't since he eyes were fixated towards her eyes as he thought to himself 'why does her eyes seem so familiar?' Maka grabbed his hand and he lifted her up "again I'm sorry for being in your way." The male then turned around and walked away.

"I wonder who he is I've never seen him on campus before" Tsubaki questioned Maka however was pondering on how he looked so similar to Kid was it possible he was Kid? or perhaps he just looks like? That does seem efficient seeing as it is said that everyone has at least 7 people that looks similar to themselves.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things like I usually, do oh well. Come on Tsubaki lets head to class I more than positive that Professor Stein will have our heads if we're late to class." The girls giggled and headed straight to classroom.

* * *

Kid was reflecting back to that girl he bumped into for some reason she reminds him of someone in his past but he's unsure of whom. See when he was younger and lived in brooklyn he fell off the stairs and landed on his head surprisingly he survived but suffered severe brain damage and amnesia. Sadly though he is unable to remember all of his past but slowly remembers his father and older sisters, but nothing about his mother seeing as he asked his father, whom trembles in sadness at mere mention of the women.

Kid continued walking towards his class and saw the strangest man in front of the door. The man had grey hair but looked as young as in his twenties, with olive eyes but what's most peculiar is the giant screw piercing through his head, and the stitches that run through his face and clothes without missing the pattern. He looked at the sheet to verify if this is his home room class and sure enough it was.

"Are you the new student we are expecting?" The man asked as Kid nodded in confirmation the man only smiled with an ominous vibe and stated, "Welcome to the DWMA then young Death the Kid please enter."

Kid did as the man stated and entered the room in front of him stood a vast amount of students around in each seat.

"Settle down Everyone there is an announcement to make..." sadly the man's approach to be calm didn't work so he took a deep breath and yelled "QUIET DOWN OR I'LL DISSECT YOU ALL!" That caught everyone's attention as they all stopped talking and looked at the man a few students looked in fear. "Thank you now class we are due for an introduction from the student now before anything My name you will address me as Professor Stein now will you please introduce yourself." The man come to be known as Professor Stein stated as he looked at Kid who nodded and looked at all of the students, Kid scanned the room and saw that girl he bumped into by accident earlier. He cleared his throat and state loud and clear for everyone.

"Good morning my name is Death the Kid..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**At last I have updated Remember Me, Kid? and responses**

**MariaKiryu88: Thanks I'm glad you like the story so far :)**

**88EvilBored88: You shall wait no longer but since its the end of the chapter i suppose you have to wait again...**

**1112 Black rose2111: Actually Maka is the nerdy girl but she doesn't get picked on very often Kid... In hinsight i did make him wealthy but luckily he's not the type of snooty rich our Kid is nothing like that :D**

**MakiGomi27: Can't wait for what?... oh the second chapyter right I feel silly X3**

**GamerKid137: thanks**

**KhaalidaNyx: Awesome love how you think this cool :D**

**Gouster: Thanks i do believe its a much better start then the last one.**

**x8gamergirl8x: wow really? well I'm glad you read the other stories i wrote I hope you enjoyed them.**

**Guest: awww thats so sweet thanks but don't just thank me thank my beta reader for the editting**

**sooo...R&R PWEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE X3**


End file.
